narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illuminated Void
|} Special circumstances Sasuke Uchiha! is actually my friend who'll never visit this wiki again. He is actually a sockpuppet of one user on Dragon Ball Fanon, so I know he'll let me. He was also warned several times to remove that picture. Since he's never (probably) going to get back I thought it would be ok to remove the picture. Also, 'cause it is his another account, I think that it should be banned. <<-Rage->> 22:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Anyways, am I ok with the picture or I need to get it back? <<-Rage->> 23:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok<<-Rage->> 16:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) i notice that your artical Sogetsu's Unnamed Bloodline is a little alike with my Nikutai's unnamed Bloodline and i would like you to change it a little plz.Shirokei1 09:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC)(the changing the body part is what i mean so if you could do that its all good.) Heads up Thanks for the heads up Kou, and i hope you dont hold a grudge against me. Thanks again! NarutoUzumaki123 20:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hyuga history dude only the members of the branch family have the mark and in Rei Hyuga's storyline he takes a number of the main branch also with him so there no need to change anything and also the brothers have no marks becasue they were born in the village hidden in the clouds.plz read the history before you say things like that on my talk page.Shirokei1 02:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yamabushi-Digamma Why was my page deleted and how can i get it to be restored?Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Why was my other account (Titanking22) blocked from doing anything i didn't get a chance to fix my characters or even take off stuff that wasn't supposed to be in it. I couldn't even talk to you about it because you block it so i created this account so i could. hey, heavenly guro clan.. yeah heyy but i was just wandering why you deleted my Heavnly Guro Clan i was making,, i wasnt done with it or anything??? and now i dnt remeber what i wrote for it if i wanteed to edit it again??!! Hi Void, (mind if i call you void?) my brother was narutouzumaki123 and it seems he has a... how should i put it. Grudge, against you. Btw i took over his stuff so do you mind creating a template for me? Thanks, much appreciated PS: I hope you dont hold a grudge against me because of my idiot brother, kay? Struckbylightning 18:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) OHHHH Thanks Kou for the heads up about the picture! I'll be sure to change it as soon as possible =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Disabling Rich Text Editor Hi, I'm a staff member at Wikia. Unfortunately, there's a bug in our system that sometimes makes pages uneditable with the Rich Text Editor when the Semantic MediaWiki extension is installed. One of your members reported that they were unable to edit some pages on this wiki, and we verified that it is the same bug. We have disabled the rich text editor for now, so all users will be able to edit in source mode. Please let me know if you have any questions, and I apologize for the inconvenience. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) this is yamikokoro i was just wondering why you deleted kisuke nishimoto's page? Re: Maakasu Well I am planning on removing the sanbi as Tailed beast + Sharingan is too much and I agree, I just needed a second opinion.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 01:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the new NF I'm definitely interested on working on this new wiki, I'm currently working on re-envisioning one of my characters for this purpose. I'll looking forward to working with several of you guys again. --Kazeyo 17:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't invited...? Ok... :( --Fahuem 12:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Invitation I know, I was joking. I've been having personal problems and it became harder to do things and get the same enjoyment from it such as this site. I'm still interested and may edit there. Though I want to change things up though. -Fahuem 15:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if i use your secret time release for one of my characters. THNXKyuubinaruto1123 03:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC)